S!PotC!1
The Weirdest First Day! Asuka Rises! '(''Sayaku No Shonichi! Asuka Ga Agaru!) is the first episode of Sky! Precure on the Clouds!. This episode focuses on Maeda Asuka, and her rising as a cure. Synopsis The world has fallen under the threat of the terrible villain, Queen Yasu, who plans to take away its fate! Now, only the Pretty Cure will be able to stop her! Meanwhile, Maeda Asuka has a harsh time adapting to her new school, and it only gets worse when a sudden eclipse covers the sun! Can she do anything about it? Summary In Skylar, Queen Aya is talking to two fairies. She requests them to go to Earth, find the four cures, and bring back peace to the kingdom. The two fairies fly away, as the queen faces off an enemy. Maeda Asuka arrives at her new home with her parents. As she is having dinner, she tells her parents, Maeda Honoka and Maeda Yuuki, about how she's happy to live in a beach city. Her father then offers to walk to the beach with her. They walk around, and Yuuki mentions how the sunrise view from their new home is amazing. Asuka is then excited to watch it the next morning, but is reminded by her father that she has to go to school early. Soon the two return to their house, and Asuka goes to sleep. She awakes multiple times through the night, since she's too anxious. One of those times, Asuka looks at the clock and sees it's around five in the morning. She realizes that the sun will soon rise, and despite knowing she should try to get back to sleep, the girl decides to stay up until it rises. After finally witnessing the event and remarking its beauty, Asuka is tired and falls onto bed, sleeping. The next time she wakes up, it's already eight in the morning, and she's late for school. Asuka runs to get ready, but even with her best efforts, she's still unable to arrive in time. The girl nervously knocks on the door, and is greeted by the teacher, Watanabe Chiyori, who asks that she tries to be more punctual next time. Asuka apologizes, and is allowed to get in. Chiyori asks that Asuka and the other new student, Takahashi Miku, introduce themselves to the rest of the classroom. Asuka goes first, and starts talking about herself, and how she's very happy to be part of the classroom. However, in middle to her introductory speech, Saito Yoko breaks into the room and abruptly interrupts Asuka, much to her dismay. After Yoko's sudden arrival, the teacher forgets that Asuka was still talking, and asks Miku to introduce herself then. Despite her shyness, Miku is able to introduce herself, and the class seems quite interested in her, upsetting Asuka even more. After Miku's speech, Akiyama Natsuki intervenes, saying that Asuka still wasn't done talking, which causes the teacher to apologize. Asuka thanks her for the intervention, but realizes she has nothing left to say, which causes the students to laugh, and Yoko to make fun of her. The two new girls proceed to sit. During class, Asuka is saddened that her introduction wasn't the way she expected it to be, and regrets having stayed up to watch the sunrise. At lunch time, some people approach Asuka and Miku, and are admired with the later's talents, such as singing and painting. Asuka praises Miku, and the two start talking to each other, becoming friends. When classes are over, Asuka says goodbye to her colleagues, and starts to walk home. As she is crossing a bridge and thinking about how silly she must have looked in front of the classroom, a sudden eclipse starts, and the sun is covered in smoke. The people around her and she herself start panicking, and in middle to chaos, she trips over a panda-like fairy, Apollo. He proceeds to yell at her, causing her to freak out and try to run away. However, the girl is followed by Apollo and his twin sister, Diana, who senses a special energy coming from her, and believes she is fated to become one of the Pretty Cure. Intrigued by this, Asuka stops running, and talks to the fairies. Apollo continues to insult her, saying there's no way someone like her could be such an important person. The two engage in a heated argument, while Diana tries to calm them down. They're then interrupted by Zenaku, the one who is causing the eclipse, and wants to captured the fairy twins. Asuka recklessly takes them and starts running, until they reach a fountain, and hide behind it. Thankful for having been saved by her, Diana decides to tell her the story of Skylar: in a kingdom above the clouds, peace reigned, until the king died and his saddened oldest daughter, Queen Yasu, sworn to never lose anyone else again, and decided to stop the sun and moon forever, consequently stopping time and ending the fate of the world. She reveals that Zenaku is one of Yasu's allies, and that whenever a Kemuri is summoned, Queen Aya loses a bit of her strength. Angered and willing to save the world, Asuka rushes into action, yelling at Zenaku. He attacks her, and she takes several blows, but refuses to give up, saying that she wants to live for another day, and that she'll never allow anyone to take away people's fates. Seeing her potential and courage, Apollo agrees that she may be a cure after all, and grants her the powers of the sky. Asuka then transforms in Cure Dawn, the protector of the morning skies, and the first Pretty Cure. With her new light powers, she is able to counter-attack Zenaku and the Kemuri, and they are soon defeated by her. The fairies smile, and Asuka proudly states she did it. Once the villains have been purified by the light, the smoke blocking the sun and causing the eclipse disappear, and everything is back to normal. Transcript [In Skylar, Queen Aya is talking to Apollo and Diana] '''Queen Aya: Apollo, Diana! More than ever, the kingdom needs your help! Please, go down to the land with the brooches, and find them... The Pretty Cure! It's our last hope! Diana: B-but, your majesty... We can't leave you! Queen Aya: '''I understand your concern, Diana. But I think you will agree that it's best to leave me than to leave Skylar, no? '''Diana: '''A-Aya... '''Queen Aya: Don't worry. We'll be fine, and meet again. Apollo: ...Come on, sis! Let's go! Diana: ...Yes. Queen Aya: 'Thank you, Apollo and Diana... Truly. [''Queen Yasu approaches] '''Queen Yasu: Do you still insist in opposing me? Queen Aya: No. I'm not against you. I'm only defending the fate of the world. Queen Yasu: How foolish... You truly think of yourself as so heroic, don't you? Queen Aya: '''No more talking, Yasu. You came here to fight, so let's do as you wish. '''Queen Yasu: *laughs* If you don't mind. [A thunder echoes. The scene changes to Asuka and her family] '''Honoka: '''Seems like it's going to rain. Asuka, could you take the boxes inside, please? '''Asuka: '''Hm? Oh! Sure, mom! I'm onto it! '''Honoka: '''Thank you, sweetie. '''Asuka: '''No problem! Major Events * Skylar is attacked by Queen Yasu and her army. * Introduction of main characters, villains and plot. * Maeda Asuka moves to Blue Bay City, goes to her new school and meets her classmates. * Zenaku causes a temporary eclipse, using a Kemuri. * Asuka runs into Apollo and Diana. * Willing to protect the fate of the world, Asuka turns into Cure Dawn. * Zenaku and the Kemuri are defeated by Asuka. * Everything goes back to normal. Characters Cures * Maeda Asuka / Cure Dawn Mascots * Apollo * Diana Villains * Zenaku * Kemuri Secondary Characters * Maeda Honoka * Maeda Yuuki * Watanabe Chiyori * Saito Yoko * Takahashi Miku * Akiyama Natsuki * Blue Bay College Class 1-2 * Queen Aya Category:Episodes Category:Sky! Precure on the Clouds Episodes